


Focus smut

by Opheliawritess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Fanfiction, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliawritess/pseuds/Opheliawritess
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader





	Focus smut

Focus smut for my wattpad story lol idk how to use this shit


End file.
